The Contingency Plan
by They Call Me MONSTROSITY
Summary: Minerva has a contingency plan in case the fight for humanity proves too much for the 21st century. That contingency plan is named 'Ezio Auditore'. His pseudo-immortality is granted so he can live to meet his descendant, Desmond. Vampires, however, were never in this plan. Cannon Couples. No OCs. Rated T for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes.


**contingency plan**

_noun_

_1. a course of action to be followed if a preferred plan fails or an existing situation changes._

_ 2. a plan or procedure that will take effect if an emergency occurs; emergency plan._

_Volterra, Italty - August 30, 2007_

_Tap. Tap. Rap tap tap. Swish. Tap tap tap._

The rhythmic cadence seemed to lull the already darkening streets into a state of slumber. Idle passerbys did not notice the light sounds trailing the haunting figure. No ear nor eye was caste in his direction. He was but a ghost chasing trails of flickering lights. _Tap tap tap._ The soles of his shoes hardly made a sound against the stone roof tops. Ivory and crimson cloak snapped in the wind; the only admissible trace of evidence that the being was anything but a phantom. His every move screamed unnatural as he leapt from roof to roof, scaling walls with ease in a manner no man should be able to. Few times in his life had he ever met any mortal being that could match his talent. One of those beings had been argued to be more than a mere man. Flashes of violet eyes pierced his memory, almost causing him to fault in motion, but that was swiftly swept back away into the furthest corridors of his mind. He need not relive the past. Not now.

In the distance, glowing ocher eyes caught the bright incandescent glowing figures drapped in red. They were few and far between, hardly gaurding the fortress at all. He paused at the edge of one building, stepping onto an outcropping fixture and crouching, looking very much like a bird of prey, watching its victim, waiting. Long ago he had scaled such castles and faced many more guards than this. This right here, if he knew not for the better, he would have laughed at the pathetic amount of security. Times have changed, as much as he grieved to think about it. Technology was against him and these creatures were more than the humans he used to be against. Over the almost embarassing amount of years he's lived, he's faced and conquered hundreds, if not thousands of men. When he was first introduced to these creatures, these _vampires_, he had been shocked, disbelieving, but eventually came around to the idea. After all, he was a living fairy tale himself. His story is still passed down from one generation to the next in the certain societies. That is for another time.

He shook his head clear, the ivory hood moving in the slightest at the motion. Gloved hands gripped the edges of the fixture, muscles coiled and tense as he watched the figures closely, inspecting them. He was not a fool. It would not be long now that they realized someone was watching them. They would be able to hear his heartbeat, smell his fresh presence in the thick air and see his figure perched so precariously. They were not the only hunters here. For now, however, he did not bother himself with vampires. Only when he truly needed to fight them, would he. He did not like combating with them. They were difficult to defeat, he would admit that, but for his purpose on Earth, he had to live, to survive, and that was ensured in his blood.

_There._

A mild commotion was arising in the distance as he observed their scarlet statures. One had noticed him and began to point him out to the others. Soon, a small set of them, four to be exact had turned to watch him in response. A small smirk, iconic in his legends, quirked his lips. The beaked hood prevented any and all from seeing above the bridge of his nose. When was the last time someone saw his eyes? He could not remember. With elegant, feline-like motions, he rose, standing on the perch looking nothing less than a God; magnificent in view and terrifying in his powerful aura. His eyes seemed to shift beneath the hood, fade from an eerie glowing gold to a light brown as he swept the scenary. He crouched slightly, eyes set on the pole jutting out a short distance away. It was a sign of the dentist inhabiting that building. He jumped, navigating with unnatural grace and balance as he landed on the pole, arms swiftly moving to steady himself as he turned to face the brick wall. One could almost mistake him for one of those vampires as he grabbed the ledge of a window and quickly shifted his weight over, leaping from sill to sill before he tensed and pushed off backwards. His body twisted around, much like a cat turning to land on it's feet, and he gripped the pole of a lightpost before letting go and landing softly.

As he expected, the four were around him. He need not use his second vision to know they were the four red figures from his earlier observations. Even knowing their horrendous nature, and it was obvious from their blazing crimson eyes, he could not deny their natural beauty and grandeur. They watched him with critical, deadly eyes. Their deep ebon cloaks casting shadows across their pallid faces, though he could easily see their stark features. His attention was drawn to the smallest figure, easily a foot and some inches shorter than him. Her voice was high and denoted her younger physical age. Their eyes locked, though his remained hidden behind the hood of his cloak.

"That was quite the performance. I must say, I'm surprised you've come out unscathed. Why were you watching us?"

Her voice, though naturally girlish, was cold and harsh. The look in her vivid eyes promised pain if she so pleased. Nevertheless, he grinned that feral grin. He didn't need to wait to think over his answer because he had no reason to weave a falsity to tell. If there was one thing he had learned in his many years, it was that lying was often useless and futile in the end. Deep baritones, smooth and heavy with a thick Italian accent pervaded the cool Volterra atmosphere.

"Grazie signorina. I've had many years of practice. I was watching you _vampiri_, waiting for this confrontation."

They seemed to be shocked for a moment, surprised he had called them out on their species. Dark looks crossed each of their features and a low hum murmured. They were speaking to each other and he was content not hearing. There was a chance they would attack, but a chance they wouldn't. He knew they worked for another, their leader and he was aiming for them to take him to meet said leader. The conversation seemed to last only seconds before they moved, forming around him as to block off his escape. That same quirking smirk wrapped his lips. The young girl spoke once again; harsh and metallic.

"It is not often we come across a human foolish enough to speak of our exposure. I believe Aro may be interested in meeting you."

He let the insult brush off him as he's heard far worse in his expanse of time. Content tones pervaded the air once more as he spoke, already being herded to the castle-like structure. Perfect.

"Scusami, I'm simply trying to get something I left here that I think you may have come across."

She just spared a stiff glare to the tanned being, not bothering to dignify him with an answer. A crooked grin tipped his features as he glanced to his left where one of the three males stood. He was olive in tone, though the signature chalky tone of death seemed to smother that out and his black hair stood out shockingly against his skin, though it blended in with the darkness of his cloak. He seemed lean, sharp as a sword. A fair opponent. He spoke to the vampire in a joking manner, though he hardly expected a response.

"Donne, cosa ci vuoi fare?"

Said vampire smirked at the Italian's words, though the female shot a much less pleasant expression, the tenseness in her figure indicating he was cutting it close to being attacked. A snort resounded from the large and burly figure walking behind him, showing his amusement at the statement while the last figure, only a few inches taller than the girl and shockingly similar in appearance, twins perhaps, frowned, sending a distinct warning expression to the white-clad being.

Suddenly they stopped over a sewer grate. The burly one removed the lid leading down to a tunnel. First the small girl jumped down, followed by the one he assumed was her brother. The remaining two looked at him expectantly. Without hesitation, he jumped into the dark, not expecting to be grabbed by one of the two down there. His heart skipped a beat as his natural instincts to resist took over, causing him to twist and push off, grabbing the pipe overhead and swinging up, his eyes flickering gold as he seen the now-glowing crimson figures stare in surprise at his reaction. Had they been expecting that, he would not have escaped so easily. Growls were issued from the impatient figures as he dropped back to the ground and he could feel the air of irritation rising within a select few at his antics. He held up both hands in the archaic gesture of surrender as they formed around him once again. The large one suddenly grabbed him, though this time there was no escape tactics. They moved so quickly that the air was strangled from his throat and the sheer G-force had him pressed against the ice-cold figure. Within moments they were at the entrance of a sophisticated looking corridor and he was set back down.

They took the elevator, something the being still wasn't entirely comfortable with. It set his senses haywire, wanting to escape the death trap. To his relief, it didn't last long before they were out and walking to a large set of ornate doors. They openned with force, alerting all within to their presence, not that his coming heartbeat would have alerted them before hand or anything. All ruby eyes were set on him and he could feel the threat in each stare. One mistake and he would be eaten. Ah, life and death situation, it has been far too long.

At the very end of the room were three thrones, occupied by three figures. In the center was a jovial looking vampire, perhaps mid to late twenties, he observed, with black hair and milky red eyes. Next to him was one a few years younger, completely apathetic, only sparing him a glance before staring off, with similar black hair, and finally, a choleric looking vampire with ivory hair who seemed to be in his mid forties. The five stopped before the three. The four that had escorted him here bowed in respect to their lords and he soon followed suit, giving a more flamboyant display, crossing one arm across his midsection while the other waved out as he bent in a show of respect. Soon the female was up and grasped the outstretched hand of the cheery leader. In a few moments the attention had, once again, been turned to the odd italian. Even in voice, the vampire seemed happy, though whether it was an act or not, he was not sure. In second sight, the vampire still gleamed crimson, something that was not a pleasant sign.

"What an intriguing introduction. I am Aro, and this is Marcus and Caius. Who, if I may, are you and what is it that you are looking for?"

He shifted slightly, having a momentary lapse. Yes, truth would be best, but what would happen if he told them what he was looking for? Do they know of_ it's_ powers? He doubted they were part of the Templars, as they are vampires and something the Templars looked down upon for being ungodly creations. The pause in his response caused an almost unanimous shift in the gravity of the situation. Few glanced to the black haired vampire before him, as if expecting him to do something, before looking back to the 'human'. With a sigh, he spoke with his thick accent.

"Quite some time ago I left an object hidden in a nearby building, but it seems to have vanished. Seeing how you vampiri have better senses and skills than humans, I thought that one may have taken it to this location. Oh, scusami, I am Ezio. Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

There was a slight murmur in response to his words and a look of wonder and delight seemed to take over Aro's features. Ezio glanced around, slightly worried he had made a mistake revealing his true identity. Usually he does not tell his true name as he was supposed to be dead for nearly five hundred years now. Aro moved closer with such grace it almost appeared as if he were floating. Despite his urge to step back in defense, Ezio held his ground and stared evenly at the vampire, though his eyes, now light brown once more, were shielded.

"Ezio Auditore you say? I have heard quite a bit about you, but if the stories are true, should you not be dead long ago?"

There was another set of low humming murmurs and a few vampires stepped a bit closer, as if waiting for the signal to attack. Ezio frowned slightly, glancing out of the corner of his eyes at the encroaching danger. Looking back to Aro, he shrugged, the cloak and armor shifting with the movement.

"I suppose I should be, but it seems I Dei had other plans. Scusa, but if I could just get-"

He was cut off by the quick movements of Aro, who was now but a foot from him, holding on to the exposed portion of Ezio's neck. The shock of cold and sudden touching sent Ezio's senses into overdrive. The sudden urge to retaliate was overwhelming, but it seems the four had learned first hand what surprising the man would bring, and he was restrained. Despite being sucked into many memories, though some seemed to be missing, he still spit out furious insults in his native tongue, not giving a moments rest until Aro backed away, an odd expression on his chalky face.

"-testa di cazzo! You do not just _grab_ people like some sort of selvaggio! Release me!"

It was Aro's dismissive wave of a hand, not Ezio's demands that had him free. He glared fiercely at the figures, namely the leader. His scarred lips twisted in a baleful expression.

"My apologies, I was simply seeing if what you say is true. I'd hate to give something to a liar. What's odd is that many parts of your memory seem to be missing, though I don't believe amnesia is the reason. Perhaps some divine force truly is keeping you around for your, I suppose you could say, mission. From your memories and the stories circulating, you are a very stunning man. I'd like to offer you a position in the Volturi Guard. This is a rare opportunity for only the powerful and gifted gain entrance, but I believe you could be quite the asset. I advise you think it through."

Ezio stared for a moment, consuming the words and thinking before responding in almost apologetic tones.

"Grazie signore, but I must decline. My heart and allegiance lies with The Brotherhood, as you seen. I am an assassino, not meant to be a vampire. I'm just passing through, looking to get back my item, if you have it."

Aro's grin faultered at his response. A sigh escaped the old vampire's lips as he stared almost longingly at the Italian assassin.

"If that is your wish Ezio, though I must insist you think about it. If you become one of us, just think of all that you can do for your Brotherhood. I will not deny you your freedom to complete your missions or help your fellow assassin's as long as you come back. It would be beneficial to both you and me. Please reconsider."

It was Ezio's turn to sigh as he stared off, thinking about the vampire's words. Would it truly be beneficial? Yes, he'd have exponentially increased senses, speed, strength, stamina and agility as well as being virtually indestructible, but was he really that bad off now? He had fended off rogue vampires before, thanks to Minerva's desire for Ezio to meet his descendant and prophet, and he could already outmatch his human foes easily. It was all so difficult. He spoke in careful tones.

"I will think about it. That is not a yes or no."

Aro clapped his hands together, a grin wide on his face.

"Excellent! You can go with Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix tomorrow to see just what it is we do here. There has been an alarming disturbance in Forks, Washington in the United States. When you come back, you can see if it was to your liking."

There were multiple sounds of disbelief and disgust from those around him, who he assumed were the four mentioned, at the addition to their little party. Ezio frowned as well, not really wanting to go but finding no other way around it as they still had what he was looking for and he certainly could go parading around, looking for it. Someone would surely notice.

"Va bene, if you insist. I won't be sleeping here though. Forgive me if I'm not comfortable sleeping in a castle of vampires."

Aro simply gave a light, mirthful laugh, giving a gesture of acceptance. Ezio was led back to the outside and he could feel himself being watched as he scaled the nearest building, taking to the roofs to get to his temporary hideout. As he slipped through the window and turned to look, he caught a glimpse of vivid red staring into the room, as if watching to ensure he did not escape. He sighed to himself. _'Che faceva mi mettersi nei?'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Assassin's Creed.**

**A/N: There you have it, the first chapter. Not very good, unfortunately. For those who are unfamiliar with Assassin's Creed, Ezio Auditore is a character from there. He is an Italian assassin from the 15th century. Right now, he's on the hunt for the remaining Pieces of Eden. There were 50, but two, the staff and an apple, were destroyed. He had left one in a secret spot in Volterra (my idea, not real) and has come to reclaim it. Minerva is a Goddess he's come in contact with before. His descendant, who he'll meet in 2012, (again, my idea), is named Desmond Miles and a prophet who has to save the world. Ezio has a second sight called Eagle Vision where he can see allies, enemies, targets and hiding spots. If someone comes up blue in his Eagle Vision, they are an ally, red is an enemy, targets are gold and hiding spots are white. It was said his eyes glow gold when he's using eagle vision. His vision, however seems to have evolved into Eagle Sense, where he can see the path one took and may take along with their meaning to him. He sees all vampires red as vampires are natural enemies to him. He has a sort of pseudo-immortality gained from a Piece of Eden and Minerva so he can meet Desmond and assist him in saving the world. Again, my idea, not real. Though he does actually have amazing, almost unnaturally good free-running skills (parkour, some might say. Running across roofs, ledges, climbing walls and such.) Call him the Italian Spiderman. The memories blocked are due to Minerva. She is blocking things so others can not discover certain things, such as locations of Pieces of Eden or their powers and all that.**

**Should Ezio take up the offer on being a vampire?**

**He will meet the Cullens next, and don't worry, even if Ezio decides he'll become a vampire, he won't be evil. It's not in his nature. He works against evil.**

**Forgive the Italian. I may be so, but I do not know Italian well at all.**

**Translations:**

**Grazie signorina - Thank you, Miss**

**vampiri - vampires**

**Scusami - Sorry**

**Donne, cosa ci vuoi fare? - Women, what are you gonna do?**

**I Dei - The Gods**

**scusa - excuse me**

**testa di cazzo - dickhead/asshole/prick**

**selvaggio - savage**

**grazie signore - thank you sir**

**va bene - alright**

**Che faceva mi mettersi nei? - What did I get into?**


End file.
